


Take Care

by megantheesubbie



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Caring, DDLG, Ex Sex, Ex To Rapist, F/M, Gaslighting, Good girls, Grinding, L-Bombs, Manipulative Relationship, Missionary Position, Possessive Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Screenplay/Script Format, Size Difference, Spanking, Sweet, baby girl - Freeform, body betrayal, cum for me, mdom, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megantheesubbie/pseuds/megantheesubbie
Summary: [M4F] Take Care [Script Offer] [Rape] [MDom] [DDlg] [Ex To Rapist] [Sweet] [Caring] [Baby Girl] [I missed you] [I need you] [Grinding] [Spanking] [Manipulative] [Gaslighting] [Body Betrayal] [Size Difference] [Missionary] [Possessive] [L-Bombs] [Be my good girl] and [Cum For Me] [Fall asleep in my arms]
Kudos: 6





	Take Care

\- - -

Performer overview: Ever since she broke up with you, your ex-girlfriend has been partying, staying out late, and hanging out with new friends. She’s not acting like herself, and you’re worried she’s going to get hurt. So, when she gets too drunk and calls you from the club, you decide to save her from herself … by reminding her that she’s a good girl. Your good girl.

** Please feel free to adapt and improv as much as you’d like.   
The best scripts are the ones where the performer feels natural and comfortable,   
so you’re free to do whatever you need to make the script feel right for you. **

[] = actions & dialogue cues from your partner/completely optional SFX*  
() = voice/tone direction  
** = emphasis

**** All characters in my scripts are 18+ ****

\- - -

OVERALL TONE: Soft, sweet, loving, and a bit condescending. 

\- - - 

Alright, come on, baby girl. Let’s get you in bed … 

What do you mean you’re not tired? You fell asleep in the car! 

Yes, you did. You got drool all over my window … you were knocked out. 

All that dancing must have really taken a lot out of you … 

(Laughing) No, I will *not* take you back to the club. 

I know your friends are there, but you’re done for the night. Now, will you- 

… Because those (said with air quotes) “friends” let you get so drunk that you had to call your ex-boyfriend -- who you haven’t spoken to in months -- to come rescue you. 

And, because I’m an idiot, I dropped everything and drove across town at 2 a.m. to pick you up and bring you home. 

But the party’s over, babe. Now, be a good girl and get in bed … 

No? 

Seriously? You’re gonna fight me on this? 

Come on, don’t make me force you into bed. 

Look, you called me because you knew I would save you … because despite everything, you still trust me more than anyone else. Right? 

Then please, just … don’t you want to be a good girl? For me? 

[pause]

Oh, you’re *not* a good girl anymore? 

(To yourself) Yeah, that much is obvious … 

What? I’m just saying … the girl I knew? She didn’t act like this. 

She wouldn’t ever get this drunk, or wear *that* kind of dress, or be caught dead in that club, with those girls … I don’t even know who those girls *are*. 

Oh, well. I’m sorry, but if they’re the reason you’re acting like this, your *new friends* are clearly a bad influence on you. 

And I don’t know who you’re trying to impress with all this shit, but … good girls don’t act like this. 

I’m talking about … No, you know what? 

We’re not doing this right now. Get in bed. 

No, I’m not doing this with you. Just … lay down. 

Go to sleep, and when you wake up tomorrow, you can go right back to pretending I don’t exist. 

(Frustrated) Stop trying to argue with me … Will you just stop being such a brat for ten seconds, and just … 

(Snapping) Go to bed, little girl. Now. 

If you don’t want me to talk to you like a little girl, then stop acting like one. Grow up, and do as I say. 

Either you get in that bed, or I’ll put you there myself. Understood? 

That’s it … Thank you. 

God, look at yourself. You’re a mess. You know that, right? 

You can’t even walk in a straight line … What were you thinking? 

Anyone could’ve taken advantage of you at that club, and you wouldn’t have been able to stop them … You’re lucky you called me.

Fuck. I can’t leave you alone like this … 

[pause] 

(Softly) What the hell are you doing to yourself, girl? 

This isn’t you. The clubs, the parties, the clothes … you’re not this girl. 

You were never like this before. When we were together … 

Oh, don’t look at me like that. You know exactly what I mean. 

As soon as we broke up, you became someone else. 

Yes, you did. 

I still follow you on Instagram. I see you going out every night, wearing these sexy little dresses, dancing up on random dudes like you don’t care about anyone … 

You were so different when we were together. You were real. 

And the longer you keep up this whole “bad bitch” act, the more you’re gonna get hurt.

Because I *know* you’re hurting yourself, girl. And for what? 

Instagram likes? VIP sections, and bottle service, and fake friendships? 

That shit doesn’t matter. *You* are all that matters. 

Not this you, but the real you. The you I fell in love with … 

Do you want to know what my first thought was when I saw your name pop up on my phone? 

“Finally.”

Finally, she’s come to her senses. Finally, she realizes that we’re meant to be together. 

Finally, she’s ready to stop running around, acting like some desperate little slut and just be herself … be a good girl. *My* good girl. 

But I was wrong. And despite everything, I can’t get over you. *I* still came to save you, because I guess I’m just that … (trailing off) 

Wait, are you … Oh, shit. 

No, don’t cry. 

Please don’t cry … I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that. 

Shit … scoot over. 

[bed sounds/readjusting sounds] 

Come here. Just … let me hold you, okay? 

Put your head on my chest … That’s it, curl up into me … 

There you go. That’s a good girl. 

Shh, it’s okay. You don’t have to cry … I’m sorry, alright? 

I didn’t mean any of that stuff. I know you’re still the same girl I fell in love with … 

That’s better. Take a deep breath for me … and another … Good girl. 

I didn’t mean it. I just … miss you. 

I miss talking to you, and dancing with you, and holding you like this … I miss you so much it hurts. 

I scroll through your pictures and my chest aches. The idea of you out there, all alone, with no one to look out for you … it scares me. 

It’s like you’ve forgotten what really matters, and … I worry about you, girl. 

Here, look up at me. God, that mascara is running all across your cheeks … 

Let me wipe those tears away, baby. 

I’ll always take care of you. You know that, right? I’ll always be here for you … 

Fuck. 

You look so beautiful when you cry … 

[pause]

[short kissing sounds] 

(Between kisses) I missed you. I missed you so much … 

Oh, fuck. 

[moan/groan] 

I need you. Right now. I know I shouldn’t, but … fuck, I need you. 

[passionate makeout sounds] 

(Between kisses) I’ve been waiting for this since the day you left. 

I missed you so much, little girl. Daddy missed you … 

Wait, what’s wrong? Why are you pulling back? 

(Laughing) Stop? I’m not stopping … 

You don’t want me to stop. 

This is why you called me, isn’t it? 

Because you missed me, too. I know you did … 

[kissing sounds stop] 

Stop trying to pull away … You know you can’t get away from me. 

You’re so small that I can wrap my arms all the way around you, press your body against mine … 

Grab this ass you love to show off so much, and force you to grind yourself against me … 

Do you feel that, baby? I’m so fucking hard for you … 

[improv short grinding] 

(Laughing) Stop squirming, little girl. You’re so drunk, you’re gonna hurt yourself if you keep struggling like this … or Daddy’s gonna have to hurt you. 

But maybe that’s what you want … You always did like a bite of pain, and you’re so much more obedient after I’ve hurt you a little. 

Is that what you need? You need Daddy to pull up the hem of this dress and just … 

[spanking sound] 

… spank this juicy ass, don’t you? 

[spanking sound] 

(Condescending) No? This isn’t what you need? 

[spanking sound] 

Are you sure, little girl? Because I think you need a good spanking. 

[spanking sound] 

I think you need to pay for being such a bad girl … 

[spanking sound] 

(Growly) Fuck, I love watching that ass bounce under my hands … 

You’ve been a very bad girl without me around, haven’t you? 

[spanking sound] 

But that’s all over now. You’re mine. You’ll always be mine. 

[kissing sounds] 

(Between kisses) Kiss me back. Come on, kiss me back … 

You need me. I know you do. Nobody else can do this for you. 

(Slightly condescending) Oh, you don’t need me? Really?

Let me push these panties to the side, and see … 

[satisfied moan/groan] 

If you don’t need me, why are you so fucking wet? 

Good girls don’t get this wet unless they want it. 

So either you’re lying, or you really *have* become a desperate little slut without me around to keep you in line. 

Which is it, little girl? 

Fuck … I need you. 

[belt sounds/zipper sounds] 

Lay back. I’m not even going to get undressed, I’ll just … 

[wet sounds: sex starts] 

[moan/groan] 

Fuck, your pussy is even tighter than I remember … 

That’s it … Daddy’s gonna take it slow for you, baby girl. 

I remember how you like it. Slow, and deep … intense, and intimate … just like this. 

Your body pinned underneath mine, surrounded by me … my weight pressing you down, as my cock slides in and out of your tight little pussy … 

God, I missed this pussy … Did you miss me? Tell me how much you missed Daddy’s cock … 

No, you didn’t miss me? 

I know that’s not true. Why are you lying to me? 

Stop saying no. You need me. 

You need me to save you … to remind you of who you really are, to keep you in line … You need someone to make you be good. 

You’re gonna be good for me, aren’t you? 

Fine. If you won’t say yes to me, I’ll just cover your mouth … because even though your lips might be saying no, your body knows the truth. 

I can feel how wet you are. You’re already dripping around my cock … Your body knows that no one else can take care of you the way I do. 

(Laughing) Awww, are you trying to struggle? Stop that, little girl. 

You don’t have to fight this anymore. 

Just lay there and fucking take it. Take it like a good girl … 

Good girls don’t lie. They don’t say no, and they don’t fight back. 

They don’t leave the house looking like a slut, or get so drunk they’re just *begging* someone to take advantage of them … but you’re done being a bad girl. 

Because you’re a good girl, and you know it. 

All that other bullshit? That’s over now. 

No more parties … no new friends … 

From now on, you’re gonna let me take care of you. 

Daddy’s gonna take good care of his sweet little girl … 

[moan/groan]

Yeah, that’s right. Just lie there and take it. Take it like the good girl you are … 

Fuck. I’m sorry, but I can’t hold back any longer. 

I know you like it slow, but your pussy feels so good … I can’t wait anymore. 

I need to cum inside you. And I need to feel you cum all over my cock. 

[wet sounds: fucking speeds up]

(Growly) That’s it, baby girl. Just take it. Take all of it … 

[moan/groan] 

Fuck, that’s good. 

No, don’t close your eyes. Look at me, baby … 

Oh, no. Are you crying again?

Why are you crying, baby? 

Don’t cry … You don’t have to cry anymore. 

Daddy’s got you now. He knows exactly how to make you feel good … how to make you cum.

You’re gonna cum for me, aren’t you? 

Nod your head for me … that’s right.

You know you can’t hold back when I tell you to cum. 

You can’t hold anything back from me … and I can’t hold back from you. 

I love you. I never stopped loving you.

And I’m not going to let you get hurt anymore. 

You’re mine. 

[dirty talk to orgasm: improv, or use the suggestions below] 

I still love you … The *real* you … You’re still my good little girl, aren’t you? … And I’m still your Daddy … You don’t have to cry anymore … You don’t have to pretend anymore … Daddy’s here, baby girl … I’ll always be here for you … You’re the best thing that ever happened to me … You’re the best I’ve ever had … And I know you still love me, too … Don’t you want to be a good girl for me? … Don’t you want to cum all over Daddy’s cock, like a good girl? 

(Right before orgasm) Oh, fuck. I’m gonna cum. Be a good girl and cum with Daddy … Cum all over Daddy’s cock … 

That’s it, cum for me … scream into my hand … give me everything … good girl. 

[orgasm] 

[Afterglow: Panting, catching your breath, doing that sexy little “whew” thing guys do when   
blood starts rushing back to their brain after they cum]

I’m so glad you called me tonight, baby girl. 

I missed you so much … Come here. 

I’m not ready to let you go yet … We don’t need to change clothes, or clean up. 

You can just fall asleep in my arms, like this. 

And tomorrow morning, we’ll talk about getting rid of all these new clothes, and new friends, so you can just be yourself again. 

Be *mine* again. 

You’re my everything, you know that? 

You’re all I’ve ever wanted … the best I’ve ever had. 

And you’re gonna be the best little girl for me … forever.


End file.
